


heartbreak on my hands

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Break Up, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Minor Violence, Organized Crime, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The two of them could be legendary together.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5889868#t5889868">"Charlotte/Natalya, legendary children"</a>. (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbreak on my hands

The two of them could be legendary together: taking the city by storm and taking all its wealth too, families Flair and Hart finally united when they’ve never been before.

Nattie knows she’s foolish to want it. They’re supposed to be sworn enemies, not lovers who steal away to be together where their families can’t see. Still, that doesn’t stop her from dreaming – until Charlotte comes to her with the news that she’s to be made the boss of the Flair mob. Nattie hasn’t felt this kind of grief, this kind of heartache, since all those years ago when her Uncle Owen was pushed from the roof of a building and it was made to look like a suicide though everyone who attended the funeral knew it was the work of the enemy.

“I’m the only one left of my brothers and me, and my dad just isn’t up to it anymore,” Charlotte explains, apologetic. She knows just as well as Nattie does that this means the end of them, too.

“I – I understand,” Nattie tells her, squeezing Charlotte’s hand. If there’s one thing she’s learned in all the years of dirty work, it’s that this life is cut-throat.

She just hopes that it isn’t her own throat that ends up getting slit, hopes it isn’t her own brain that ends up getting four bullets shot through it. And now, with Charlotte overseeing her family’s business operations, Nattie especially hopes that if that happens, it isn’t Charlotte who does it.


End file.
